doppelgangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhodonite Hale (Rhod/Clive Von Slate)
#008: Rhodonite Hale From PocketDops, the community-driven Pokémon fandom. Rhodonite "Rhod" Hale (Von Slate, as he is more well known) is Doppelganger #08 and possibly the most violent of all Doppelgangers (possibly second to Lime). His starter Pokemon is the Shiny Treecko''' Jukairao', in contrast to Gem's Shiny Mudkip. His legendary Pokemon is Entei. His color scheme is predominantly brown and black colors. He appears in '''Orihalcum Version '''as one of '''Coppers rival and in '''Rhodonite Version '''as the main character. History Rhodonite appeared in the world in the Orphanage of Olivine City. As he aged, he ran away from the orphanage at age six. He ran north of the city and found a group of men studying the area. One of them was '''Spencer Hale', the man previously studying the Unown in Pokemon 3: Spell of the Unown. Spencer noticed him and Rhod tried to look menacing to scare him off. However Spencer's daughter Molly noticed him, pulling the friendly maneuver on him and befriending him almost instantly. At the end of the day, Rhod explained his situation to Spencer. Spencer offered to adopt him and Rhod accepted. Rhod stayed with the Hale family for four years. At age ten, he left to go back to Johto to find the legendary Pokemon Entei. During his time away, the events of Spell of the Unown took place. Rhod learned of the events, feeling ashamed of him not being there to help. Learning that the cause of the problem there was an Entei, he was scared to return, since he had recently captured his own Entei, Enblaerao. Rhod stayed in Olivine, gaining the trust of Gym Leader Jasmine. Rhod took on a job from Michael "M" Harvey, who at the time was a member of the Poke-Terrorist Group illuMinati. During his employment, he donned the name "Clive Von Slate" as a way to protect his identity from people who would have seen him in the line of work. His job was to capture Pokemon via unconventional means and send them to the illuMinati headquarters. His work kept him at a distance from many people. One night, Rhod was working on a trap and was attacked by a Dusknoir. The Dusknoir was aggravated at his traps and left a scar above Rhod's left eye, very similar to Ruby's scar above his right eye. As the Dusknoir was about to pull Rhod into the mouth on its stomach, an Entei suddenly appeared and set the Ghost-Type ablaze. Rhod was amazed at the legendary Pokemon's kindness, but passed out slowly due to blood loss. When he awoke, he was laying in a hospital bed with a Cherish Ball on his lap. He realized it was the Entei that saved him and he named it "Enblaerao". Rhod learned that Jasmine was the one who saved him, and sparked a lifelong friendship with the Gym Leader. She taught Rhod about Pokemon and is the reason Rhod is so knowledgable about Steel-Types. Rhod quit working for the illuMinati after the incident, to Harvey's anger. Rhod left for the Hoenn region afterwards, wanting to learn more about Pokemon. Bringing Enblaerao with him, he left for Slateport City, meeting Gem De La Coralliene there. This leads into the events of Rhodonite Version. After the events of Rhodonite Version, Rhod travelled off to Unova to defeat the Pokemon League. He sparked another rivalry with Copper, who was travelling with Gem at the time. Rhod and Copper met again at the Unovian Pokemon League and had their final battle in place of fighting Elite Four Shauntal. Rhod won in a close match, somehow trumping type advantage and using Jukairao to defeat Copper's Typhlosion, Magmarashii. Rhod went on to become the Champion of Unova and sparked a romance with Gem shortly after.